


When I'm Bad, I'm Better

by bad_ash10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon Divergent, F/M, Just smut, No Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: What if... when Melinda May angrily tells Phil Coulson that she loves him in season 5, instead of him staring at her like the potato he is, he actually does something about it?--OR: How to make a potato top. (If you get it, you get it. 😏)
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 23
Kudos: 59





	When I'm Bad, I'm Better

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Zi for her help on this! And also being the one to prompt me with this idea she had! Never written smut before, but after a chat with her, this seemed like the perfect scenario to start writing smut. 😏  
> -  
> The title is part of a quote by Mae West in the film I'm No Angel(1931). "When I'm good, I'm very good, but when I'm bad, I'm better." Which, wow! 1931?

“And that’s  _ me.  _ I love you,” she said angrily, the frustration getting the best of her.

And he just stood there, staring at her like she had struck him. His silence only made her angrier still. “I thought that would shut you up,” she seethed, brushing past him briskly.

Melinda wanted, no,  _ needed _ to hit something, and when Phil caught her wrist, forcing her to a halt in the corridor, she did just that. The reaction was partially reflex and partially from anger, though she did manage to hit him with an open palm. The sound of the impact echoing around them.

Before he had even recovered, she was almost on top of him, kissing him roughly, taking out her anger and thirty years of sexual tension in this moment. Melinda was forcing him backward with every kiss, eventually pinning him to the wall, before he finally came back to his senses.

Suddenly, his hands were roaming her body as he realized what she wanted. One hand went down her back, cupping her ass, the other on the small of her back pulling her flush against him. She could feel him through his jeans, already half hard against her hip.

Melinda reached for his belt with one hand, clumsily trying to undo the buckle for a moment before she pushed him away.

“Unbutton your pants,” she ordered.

Phil was out of breath. “We can’t do this in the corridor, Melinda.”

“I said.  _ Unbutton. Your. Pants,”  _ she growled.

Whether it was her tone or his arousal that convinced him, she wasn’t sure, but he undid the belt buckle, button and fly on his jeans, as she did her own.

As soon as she undid her own button she was back in his arms, nipping at his lips as her hand traveled down his chest, past his belly button, and finally into his boxers.

He groaned softly at the contact, as she stroked the length of him a few times before removing her hand.

“Mel.”

“Shut _up,_ Phil.”

She found one of his hands and moved it to her breast, and the other she guided under the band of her underwear. Thankfully he knew what to do from there, and she gasped sharply as his fingers brushed her clit before he slowly inserted one finger, then two.

“Fuck.” She swore breathlessly, holding on tight to him to keep her knees from buckling.

“God, Mel,” he whispered in her ear. “You’re so wet already.” He curled his fingers inside her, and her back arched with pleasure.

He moved his fingers once again curling and uncurling, inserting and removing, teasing her clit, and she could hear herself getting louder and more vocal as she got closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, it was almost too much, and she grabbed his forearm. “I need you in me.  _ Right now,”  _ she said darkly.

“How are we going to…?” the rest of his question trailed off as he saw her tugging down her jeans and underwear in the middle of the corridor.

“We should go to one of our bunks,” Phil protested weakly.

She was pressed against him again, turning them slightly so she could find purchase against the wall. “Phil, if you don’t fuck me right now…” she threatened.

He glanced furtively around, but still didn’t move, so she reached for his boxers, freeing him fully. Somehow that snapped him out of his worry, and in a matter of moments, he had lifted her by the hips and adjusted their angle on the wall, making sure she wouldn’t fall.

Melinda eyed him hungrily. “Phil,” she growled.

And that was all the encouragement he needed. He entered her slowly, and she groaned loudly.

“ _ Melinda, _ ” he hissed in her ear. “ _ Quiet.” _

She bit her lip as she dug her fingernails into the leather jacket he was still wearing, not really caring if anyone heard.

His first thrust, she managed to stay quiet, but their rhythm was too fast and he felt too good inside of her for Melinda to stay quiet for long. 

Once she got too loud for his liking, he stopped and whispered furiously to her. “ _ You’re being too loud. _ ”

“What do you care?” she hissed angrily at him. “You won’t have to live with the shame of getting caught with your pants down for long.”

His eyes darkened and for a brief moment, she felt a pang of regret for saying it. But that statement had somehow flipped a switch in Coulson.

He began pounding into her, not caring anymore about how much noise they made.

Between his furious thrusts, he hissed in her ear,  _ “I didn’t want to get close only to leave you, Melinda!”  _

She was about to reply, but his lips crashed angrily against hers. Melinda bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, which only made him pick up his already relentless pace.

As she was about to orgasm, she bit down hard on the shoulder of his leather jacket muffling the scream that escaped from her throat as she came.

Phil thrusted twice more before she felt him come inside her, and they both stood still, wrapped in each others’ arms and leaning on the wall for support, trying to catch their breath.

Once she could breathe properly, she got herself dressed enough to walk back to her bunk. 

Phil cleared his throat as he redid his belt buckle. “Well. That was… Um….”

“Save it. I’m still pissed at you,” she said angrily as she turned to walk away.

“I love you, Melinda,” he called after her. “And not just because we had sex! I loved you before that.”

May didn’t turn around, but only because she didn’t want him to see the huge smile spreading across her face. “Are you coming with me or not, Phil?”

**Author's Note:**

> So? What'd you think of my first smut fic?


End file.
